Force the Change
by Angelicat2
Summary: Danny Fenton gets caught once again. But this time is different...because he's still in human mode and the whole entire town is watching it take place. Will he reveal his secret before he is forced to?
1. Trying to Teach

**Hey! Here's an other Danny Phantom fanfic! Don't know how I even thought of this idea but I'll make it work. I don't own DP! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lancer POV**

Ahhh...School just started and the feeling of learning is in the air.

"Dude! Pass me that football!"

"I was like...then he was like...and we both were like..."

"What is the square root of 389? And what is 4x minus 2x?"

Yeah...Not really. Instead of paying attention to the class that I was currently trying to teach,(I am the teacher)they all were talking about something different. Football, guys, girls, dances, make-up, math,(which is not my class subject) plans for the weekend, and even Danny Phantom. But no one was paying attention to my Lord of the Flies presentation.

Oh well. They'll just have to take a pop quiz over it later.

Before I could address the class to attempt to bring their scattered chats to an end, a hand raised high into the air.

Mr. Fenton's hand, of course.

Now Mr. Fenton and his two best friends were the epitome of what true friendship was. The kind where they were willing to risk everything for each other. And not the kind where one of them ditches the others for reasons such as status or wealth.(**A-Listers anyone?**)

They were a mysterious group...Hardly talking to anyone outside of their trio, they strangely seemed to have a connection. They could look at each other and instantly know what the others were thinking. Rumors ran amuck that Mr. Fenton and Miss Manson had a special link.

I had noticed that they always have gotten the same answers as each other so I had assumed that they were both somehow cheating together. So I split the two up in opposite corners of the room so they could not see one another's papers. Yet they answered the same answers again. Maybe the link was real.

"Yes Mr. Fenton," I sighed without even bothering to let him say what what he was going to. I already knew what he was going to say. "You may use the restroom."

"Thank you, sir..." he stated as his visage filled with confusion and like a ghost(**pun** **time**) he was gone.

"Now class-"

"Really? That is SO not possible! He is like the hottest guy ever. And he's going to marry me!"

"What are we doing at lunch?"

"Wailing on some of the losers! Especially Fentino."

"Seriously! What is the square root of 389?"

Why did I take this job again?

Just then the bell ending first period rang. The teenagers picked up their bags and were still chatting with each other while they strolled through the room and out the door. I once again sighed before I saw that Mr. Foley and Miss Manson were both still present.

They gave each other worried looks before quietly pushing up from their own desks(which were one seat apart side to side) and simply leaving the classroom.

I quickly walked up to the door and shut it as I had a planning period now so I decided to grade papers.

Gently sitting down after I had gotten to my chair, I smoothly grabbed the sheets of paper that was our last test about Phantom of the Opera.

A, B, B, B, A, D, B, D

I'm surprised Mr. Baxter gets good grades at all. Yes, I know he's on the football team but to be able to play, he has to be passing. Considering his grades in english class, I highly doubt that he has passable grades. But his parents 'persuade' the school board members to let him play anyways. I don't like it but it's not my job to tell them not to...since I still want my teaching career to take place.

Now back to those grades...

A, A, B, C, A, A, B, D

Miss Sanchez was also in the same 'boat' as Mr. Baxter. She hardly ever paid attention to anything taught in class and rather than prepare for the tests that are going to take place, she was always gossiping about something. Like her popularity or Danny Phantom. The only reason that she is even allowed to be at Jasper High is because her father is wealthy enough to pay the school board members and this school.

Society today...

D, C, C, A, D, A, C, F

Of course, Mr. Fenton. When he first came into high school, I saw a student who was eager to learn and as bright, if not, smarter than his big sister, Jasmine. But after his accident with the Fentons' portal, he changed completely. He started to be tardy to class whereas he used to be very punctual. He became frequently late and sometimes he wouldn't even show up. I wouldn't be surprised if he were actually in a gang or some other group that he shouldn't be.

Just as I set the last paper down, my open computer made a clicking noise and a news broadcast popped up.

"Dear citizens of Amity Park." Came the voice of the town mayor, Vlad Masters. The screen showed pure blue until the screen panned out to show the white-haired man whom ran the city that is called Amity Park. "I have a very important announcement that I would like to share with all of you. I would share it right at this moment but it is better that I show you instead. If everyone would please meet me in the middle of the park in approximately ten minutes, I may show you."

With that, my computer went back to normal. I suddenly sighed for what felt like the millionth time today before I shut down the electronic device so that I could leave. Grabbing the school keys and making sure the door was locked, I simply walked all the way to the park since it only happened to be a few blocks from the high school.

* * *

**What did you think about that? What's Vlad up to? What ghost attacks? Find out in the next chapter! Read and review!**


	2. Something's Wrong

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks so much for the follows, favs, and reviews! I really don't own Danny Phantom! Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny's POV

Last night was terrible.

Well, it wasn't terrible...more like suspicious.

There weren't any ghosts attacks...not even Boxy showed. That's odd since he always appears to haunt the town. So someone has to be planning something big. Now I just need to find out who...

"Dude? Dude! DUDE!" The guy on my left side questioned with concern, "Danny?"

"What?" I blinked as I looked up from my distracted thoughts to see two equally worried friends staring back at me from both my sides.

"Danny," a gothic girl with shiny ebony hair and amethyst eyes named Samantha(Sam if you want to live after you say her name) stated as my thoughts cleared even more. "You're obviously distracted today."

"Yeah, dude." The guy on my left wearing a yellowish shirt with a red beret named Tucker stated as he stared at me, "You didn't even hear the argument that we were having."

"Danny," Sam looked back at me after she glared at him. "What happened last night?"

"And why are you actually at school before the bell rings?" That earned Tucker another glare from the girl on my right side.

"Guys!" I almost had to wave to calm them down enough for me to say anything. "I know that you're worried but there's nothing wrong...yet."

"What do you mean 'yet'?" They both asked curiously at the same time.

"Well, there weren't any ghost attacks last night." I continued to tell them, "Not even the Box Ghost showed up."

"That's odd," Sam stared at the front of the classroom where the teacher, Mr. Lancer, was trying to do a presentation over some book again. "The Box Ghost comes out every night at least five times."

"Yeah," I stared down at my desk, "He's annoying but..."

"You're nervous about something else, aren't you?" Tucker pulled out his PDA and somehow managed to download the presentation from the front of the room that Mr. Lancer was showing.

"Really?" I questioned uselessly with a tiny smile on my face.

"Yeah, dude." He said as he messed around with his PDA. "We all know that Lancer is going to quiz us about this later."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, "I just don't think that I will ever be able to study for it. You know, with all of the ghost fights and avoiding my parents inventions that are scarily getting even more advanced. Yesterday dad tried to use a new bracelet that he called the Fenton Shocker. It's a lot like the Fenton thermos, but it also shocks the ghost before they get sucked into the bracelet."

"Dude," Tuck waved his hand dismissively while messing with his PDA. "I can always fix them so they accept your DNA."

"I know you can," my expression turned sour. "I'm just afraid that if we change the DNA sequence coding, that my parents would be suspicious about it not going off around me."

"Danny," Sam leaned over closer to me so that I could feel her warm breath on my cheek. "Wouldn't you want to have it that way instead of having them be even more suspicious or thinking that a ghost overshadowed you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I leaned on both of my hands before sighing. "I get the feeling that because of there being no attacks last night, that-"

"That the ghosts are planning something big to happen." Sam finished my sentence for me.

Tucker just gave us a knowing nod before he went back to his game on his PDA but not before saying, "Lovebirds."

Instantly, I blushed bright scarlet and I could tell that Sam was doing the same. We had always been in love ever since we first met, we just never realized it. But a year ago, we finally(that's what everyone else said) had gotten together as girlfriend and boyfriend. Know that saying? Love at first sight? It was so wrong but also right at the same time...Fenton! Pay attention. You have to be alert for any danger.

_Tucker! Why must you still call us that?_

Oh yeah. Sam, Tuck, and I happened to have found out that we all had a special connection with each other. Us three could pretty much know exactly what the others were thinking. It came in really handy when we had to fight ghosts.

But Sam and I found out that we have a special link. One where we can both hear each other's thoughts like I had just heard. We've always had it but it didn't start developing to become strong enough to have a physical link. Before we could always tell when the other was hurt, angry, sick, or where they were if we were close enough to one another. Now there's a lot more that we can do with it.

But it was really hard to use still because we only have had it for about two months give or take. It usually takes a ton of effort to even hear a few words. But sometimes we can hear each other as easily as if we had said it out loud.

Weird stuff, right?

Anyways...all three of us fell into a comfortable silence so I decided to use my super hearing to 'eavesdrop' on the other unknowing classmates in the English room.

"Dude! Pass me that football!"

"He was like, "No way!" And I was like, "Yes way!" And then we both were like, "Totally."

"What's the square root of 389? And what is 4x minus 2x?"

No one was listening to Mr. Lancer who currently seemed as if he finally noticed that everyone was talking about other things besides the book he was talking about. Just as the over-weight, bald teacher went to open his mouth to call everyone's attention, a cold shiver run down my spine and icy, blue breath escaped from my lips as I gasped. My ghost sense. Yay! Another ghost to most likely fight! I totally want to fight a ghost right now!(sarcasm noted) At least it will get me out of this class today.

I sent a quick glance to Sam and Tuck, both of whom were doing their own thing, and they stared back before nodding in complete understandable agreement.

I quickly raised my hand high into the air, and Mr. Lancer noticed it with a frown written on his face. He didn't even give me a chance to speak before stating that I could use the restroom.

"Thank you, sir..." I said respectfully(that is how I was raised to be) while confusion was painted on my expression. I wasn't going to ask if I could use the restroom. I may be clueless about some things, but I'm pretty smart so I know that I need other excuses so no one gets suspicious. Just SOME people think that I am stupid...well, basically everyone except Sam, Tuck, and my sister, Jazz, that is. Everyone else thinks I'm dumb. Disappointingly, even my parents do.

I tried not to have my leaving look suspicious while I quickly left the room. I actually used some ghostly speed to get out of there faster so that I wouldn't have to hear the teenagers in the room say anything about me. I know what they would have said.

"What a loser!"

"Does he have bladder problems?"

"He's so weird!"

"Well, his parents are the weirdos of town."

"Yeah, but they're actually cool now that ghosts are real. Fenton's just plain stupid and weird."

It's funny. They don't know that I am really intelligent. I mean, I am fluent in Esperanto since I couldn't understand Wulf otherwise, and I also know Latin since all the ancient ghosts only speak that.(it helps that I'm half ghost)

I also have to be the peacekeeper to all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone because I am their new king since I single-handedly defeated Pariah Dark, the last king before me. It is pretty fun to take some time off to meet with different ghosts whether they are my allies or enemies. If only the people in town knew.

I was in the hallway where all of the lockers were. Glancing around for anyone who could be around, I saw no one. I searched inside my chest for a cold feeling that soon rushed over my whole body.

"I'm going ghost."

Two bright blueish-white rings of light flashed over me. I now wear a black jump suit with white gloves, boots, collar, and my famous insignia on my chest. My white belt had been modified to recognize my DNA and my ecto-signature so that it would shock ghosts that I have to fight much like the Fenton Specter Deflector. My allies won't get hurt from it though. My raven-colored hair bleached out to silvery white while my sky blue eyes changed to radioactive green.

I floated up from the floor and went intangible through the ceiling until I got to the top of the school building. If only they knew.

Now for the ghost to come. I have discovered that when my ghost sense goes off, I can tell how powerful the ghost that I'm chasing is. So I'm really sure that this ghost is...

"Whelp!"

Skulker.

* * *

**There we have it! Review. Inspire me to write...give suggestions. You know, anything...**

**Til next chapter**

**~Angelicat2~**


	3. School and sarcasm

**So...I've had a delay. I accidentally dropped my kindle (which is what I was using to write my stories) which cracked the screen so I can't use it correctly. So I am now using my phone. (or as a friend of mine dramatically called it, "a cellular device") Great news, school is out now for a little bit so I can work on my stories! Now enjoy the story...I don't own DP! **

* * *

**Sam's POV **

Yay! School! (note the sarcasm) Being around all of the people I hate most. Especially that shallow puddle that goes by the name Paulina Sanchez! And I love (note the sarcasm again) watching my boyfriend being shoved into his locker.

"Loser," Dash slammed his hand right into Danny's torso like he was just going to stretch. "Is the freak going to cry. Does the baby need his diaper changed?"

"What do you want Dash?" The raven-haired boy who had just been hit asked impatiently.

"I got an F on the last Spanish test and you're gonna pay for it!" The bully of the school threatened.

"Sure Dash." Danny (my boyfriend) sighed while rolling his eyes. Before anyone could do anything to stop the jock, Danny was stuffed into his locker and the jerk walked away while cackling. I strolled over to the locker and opened it before he could faze out of it which would have exposed his secret because so many people were still in the hallway.

While Dash hadn't changed much, Danny had. Danny could now be considered a goth with all of the black that he wears. (I had some influence in that and it also hides injuries while hiding blood stains that may be on his clothes) He also tends to wear heavy combat boots much like mine. And as much as I blush whenever I think of it, Danny has a lot more muscle on him then a few years ago. I'm not calling him weak. He's just much stronger now than he used to be. He has to be...in order to be king of the Ghost Zone. And if he wants to survive. (he better survive!)

"Thanks Sam." He tried to smile at me to show that he appreciated what I had done, but it came out as a grimace.

"Danny, " I peered curiously at him (actually I was looking at his hair because he was staring at the floor). "Are you okay?"

"I will be, " his ice blue eyes met my violet ones. "I'm just getting really tired of some people idolizing me and then turning around and hating the other half of me."

"Danny," I leaned towards him slightly. "I think you should tell them."

"I know, " he sighed deeply before leaning against his locker. "I just don't think they're ready. I know that it has been three years since the accident but..."

He stopped and just stared at other side of the hallway. His black hair swept into his face (I think it makes him look even more handsome; he says he's glad that I think he's handsome) and he lazily tilted his head back against the locker.

"Danny?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Sammy?" I gave him a tiny glare for calling me something other than Sam or the nicknames he has for me before continuing .

"I know that I have asked this before." I sheepishly glanced at him before looking at the floor, "why do you allow Dash to do that?"

"Yeah dude," a guy came up on our other side. "Why do you let him do that?"

"Hey, Tuck." Danny waved to our best friend. "You know why I let him."

"Because he would go after the others who wouldn't be able to protect themselves like you can."

"Yeah," Danny just simply nodded.

"Why though? "

"Why what? "

"Why do you let him bully you?" Tucker continued while trying to joke, "You know Pointdexter wouldn't mind if you just pushed Dash a little bit."

"Nice try," Danny smirked. "But I'd rather not beat him up. And I know that that's what I'd have to do because remember the last time? He never learns and Pointdexter would be mad again."

"Yeah," Tucker opened his locker, "But isn't there some kind of rule that says Dash can't beat up the king of the Ghost Zone? You could have Walker arrest him."

"Ha ha, real funny, " Danny answered back sarcastically. "But Dash would be there for too long, he'd find out my identity from the ghosts in jail, and Walker and I aren't on good speaking terms. He tried to charge me with another thousand years just for going to my castle."

"Well," I jumped into the conversation that I had been absent in. "You're just going to have to make a new law that says something about them not being about to arrest you."

Ghosts (especially Walker) are very picky when it comes to laws and rules.

"Well," I continued when they grew silent. "We should get to class since I am your girlfriend, I do have to make sure my boyfriend gets to class on time. Besides, I don't think you want another lecture and detention because you're late."

With a slight wince from Danny, (and a laugh from Tuck) we passed through (not literally) the hallways that were crowded with students. The teenagers were roughly shoving against one another and some couple was making out. Of course, Dash and Paulina.

Squashing our way through, while occasionally getting our eyes almost poked out, hair pulled, and clothes grabbed, we somehow finally made it to the english room. Absentmindedly, we strolled to the very back of the class because: 1) that is our favorate area, 2) no one bothers us back there, 3) we can talk freely without having to worry about someone hearing something they shouldn't.

The warning bell rang as we all chatted with each other. The last bell finally rang shortly after the last student came skipping through the doorway.

Mr. Lancer stood up from his desk while exclaiming loudly another book title like he normally does.

"Mr. Fenton, " his eyes widened almost to a comical size before quickly going back to normal. Nobody could blame him for acting that way; Danny, who had been late for class every day for the past three months, was actually on time for once. I could practically feel every peers stares just before I even looked up. If that's what I feel, imagine what my boyfriend was feeling just then.

Anyways, class went on like normal. The smart kids (I personally feel like calling them nerds is mean) we're currently talking to each other about something that has to do with school. The jocks were tossing paper footballs around to one another while most of the cheerleaders were gossiping about who-knows-what.

Danny, Tucker, and I all ended up talking about his parents' new invention which led to other stuff. When we fell into silence, I felt something stir within me. Suspicion, a little bit of anger, boredom, and...a cold chill up my spine? What the...oh yeah.

Our link.

Just then light, blue mist curled up from his mouth. If anyone had been looking, they would have thought that it was cold in the room. Danny quickly raised his hand and our teacher dismissed him with a sigh.

When Danny finally left, (after looking somewhat confused) the rest of our classmates either seemed like they didn't notice him or they started to whisper about him.

"Freak..."

"Let's wail on...he's such a loser."

"Does he have bladder problems?"

"Whatever...such a freak...his friends aren't any better...especially that goth freak!"

And that's why I absolutely LOVE (sarcasm again) Paulina. That. SHALLOW. PUDDLE.

Skulker.

Danny's voice rang through my head. So that means the metal ghost is the one attacking.

The bell to end first period rang about half an hour later. Everyone rushed out of the room and there was no one in the aside from Mr. Lancer, Tucker, and I.

The two of us (Tucker and I) quickly glanced at each other worryingly. It never takes Danny this long to get rid of Skulker. Even if he were blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back, (we tried that; it's a long story) he now normally can get the ghost in his thermos in twenty minutes max.

Tuck and I both left the classroom as Mr. Lancer stared at us silently. Glancing at each other again once we were out, we decided to skip second period and instead we opted to go to the park. Just as we turned to enter the park about fifteen minutes later, a news broadcast came over Tuck's PDA. (also known as Cheryl)

I looked down to the electronic screen to see...our good, old mayor whom I really think is wonderful. (wow, I use sarcasm too much)

* * *

**There you have it! I was going to do Tucker's POV with this chapter but then I really wanted to get this one out. Mistakes are mine and I most likely will have some mistakes. What do you think happens next? What should happen next?**

**Til next chapter **

**~Angelicat2~ **


	4. New Ghost

**Here we are...I really need to work on my stories more often. Stupid writer's block! Anyways, enjoy! I don't own DP!**

* * *

**Tucker's POV**

"What's he up to?" Sam asked angrily. Of course, she had a legitimate reason to be mad at the mayor. (all of the stuff he's done to Danny) But then again, so do I.

"I don't know," I glanced up to see the gate of Amity Park's public park, "but we'll find out soon."

When we walked through into the central area of the luscious, green, grassy place, we saw that barely anyone had arrived yet. There were some old ladies sitting on benches feeding pigeons, a few adults walking their dogs, and a couple were casually picking up their picnic blanket. Coming upon the section that we were supposed to be in, it was surprisingly crowded. Huge rows of bleachers surrounding the entire vicinity looked like the normal ones that would be used in a school assembly, and they acted much like the Roman Colosseum. A giant circle was left from the stands and it was completely flat.

Vlad Masters (the mayor) was nowhere in sight; no doubt that he was waiting for a dramatic entrance. And worryingly, Danny was nowhere to be seen either.

"Do you think-" the onyx-haired friend of mine questioned softly.

"Yeah," I interrupted her because I knew what she was going to say already, "most likely."

Before either of us could comment on what we had just said, a loud ruckus was heard and tires were screeching on pavement. A few surprised screams were yelled out in the midst of the noise that happened way too often around this town. The Fenton RV soon rammed to a halt right next to the stadium.

"Let's get in there!" Came a shout and a big built man dressed in an orange jumpsuit ran out the driver's door. "I gotta see Vladdie!"

"Jack, " a woman dressed in a blue jumpsuit shouted to her husband, "sit down."

"But Mads-" Jack Fenton begged.

"Jack, honey," Maddie waved her hand, "Here's a cookie."

They rushed off to the very front of the stage and to the opposite side that Sam and I were sitting at.

"What are we going to tell them?" I whispered to Sam as the students of Casper High filled the stands. Mr. Lancer strolled by us and he gave us a knowing glare before sitting down a few rows above us. I guess that he noticed that we had skipped second period.

Once everyone was in the seats, everyone began to chat with his or her neighbor.

"I don't know," Sam whispered back nervously, "but something isn't right. Danny should be here by now!"

"Yeah, he should be..." I muttered under my breath before tapping on my ear only to feel the smooth coldness of metal. "Oh duh!"

"What?"

"One minute..." I tinkered with the device for a little before I suddenly heard noise through it. "Got it! I still have my ear phone in."

"So we can contact Danny?" Sam asked with anticipation.

"Maybe." I heard static on the other end before it ended and we listened in on it. (Sam has her own pair on)

"_Too bad I can't have your pelt, ghost child!" Skulker's voice came over the ear piece._

_"Oh joy," Danny declared sarcastically while most likely rolling his eyes, "can't wait for that."_

_A low chuckle was heard before Skulker was interrupted. A mysterious new voice entered the conversation._

_"Well, our little hero does have spunk," the unknown person stated, "you may leave now."_

_"Yes, ma'am," Skulker sounded slightly angry before there was no noise from him._

_"What are you-" Danny was interrupted._

_"We have so much to talk about," she growled quietly before her voice got even louder, "but first...we can't have others listening in on our chat. He won't be needing this!"_

The head phones only picked up hissing and then Danny's head phone went off the air. We both looked at each other curiously before our eyes widened. Just then Vlad stepped out into the middle of the place.

"Quiet down, quiet down." The crowd soon had their attention on the mayor. "Now that I have your undivided attention, I must introduce you to someone."

A haze of red smoke rolled up next to him only to disappear. It left behind a woman. She had curly, red hair with bright, purple highlights. Her skin was a pale colour that looked as if she were one too many shades from being healthy. Her eyes were a dark shade of scarlet and seemed to momentarily flash pure red. This lady wasn't human.

"Why thank you," she stated in a friendly trust-me-because-I-am-harmless way, "you may now take a seat."

Vlad's eyes turned completely red as he glared at the woman (ghost?) As quickly as he did that, he was sitting in one of the seats as if he had never let his anger get the best of him.

"Hello people of Amity Park!" She spoke out excitedly, "I was passing through your wonderful town when I noticed that even though you have many attractions, you don't have enough excitement!"

The crowd stayed hushed except for someone who coughed.

"Your children run around all school year doing homework! You adults are always so caught up in your work. Why if I had to do that everyday like you do!" She gasped as she held her hands over her heart. "And that's why you need some entertaining. Some drama! Some laughter! Even a little bit of secrets exposed!"

"I am Catura." She introduced herself, "And I will show you entertainment that you can not resist watching!"

An enormously sized dome materialized in the space that had just been empty. It looked very much like glass with a slight green tint. In the middle, a puff of smoke appeared to reveal...Danny. He was chained to the machine thing so he couldn't get away. Shackles that were white connected to his wrists and ankles and Danny was unconscious. But that wasn't the worst part, he was in human form.

"Danny!"

"Daniel!"

"Daniel?"

"Catcher of the Rye!"

"Fenton!"

"What have you done to my boy!?" Jack shouted out.

"Oh, this..." the lady questioned curiously. "This is my little enviro-dome. It lets me choose any environment or situation to send someone through."

"Give me my son!" Maddie shouted out angrily.

"But he volunteered," the ghost whined in a playful voice.

"Being tied up definitely looks like he's willing to be there," someone sarcastically yelled out.

"Now, now, now." She acted as if she were a peacemaker between two fighting children. "I wouldn't quite put it that way. He's just hanging around!" (pun intended)

"Explain him being unconscious!" Another random citizen demanded.

"He just needed a nap," Catura closed her fingers over her other hand, "he looked absolutely tired."

"Great," Sam whispered while rolling her eyes, "not only do we have some psycho ghost trying to expose Danny's secret, she also is annoying!"

Both of the Fentons jumped up out of their seats and mechanical weapons appeared from their jumpsuits.

"I wouldn't do that!"

They shot at her suddenly but a shield much like the dome popped up and blocked it.

"You can't harm me!" She shouted loudly, "And I don't think you should do that either."

There was a thud as Mrs. F's black boots hit the side of the dome. Her feet only touched for a second or two but that had a huge effect.

The dome groaned slightly before it began to glow. All of a sudden, a blood-curdling scream was heard from within the dome. The cuffs that held Danny in place were shaking somewhat. He was being electrocuted.

I saw Sam get up and I followed her at the same time. We sprinted out to the Fentons and we carefully pushed them away.

"Can't you see what your doing!?" Sam exclaimed quite angrily, "You're killing him!"

I just glared at everyone as they all were staring curiously at the scene.

_Stupid people! They don't even understand what's happening! I bet Cheryl can help fix this problem._

Sam and I both shared a look and then Sam began our distraction plan. While she did that, I pulled out my lovely PDA (also known as Cheryl) to hack into the machine holding my best friend hostage. After some experimenting, I was in. I quickly was trying to shut the thing down when my Cheryl went blank.

_That's weird. I had enough battery power left so what happened?_

A screech filled the air before blinding light was coursing its way everywhere. In the place of the lady who caught my best friend, was a ghost. Her hair now was looking like fire, her eyes were a pure red, her legs had turned into a wispy tail, and she was floating.

"Ah, much better," she purred as she stared at her falcon-like nails. "I don't know how you humans can stand being tied to the ground. Gravity!"

After that, almost everyone (except Mr. Fenton, Mrs. F, Jazz, Sam, and I) started to scream and panic. I would've laughed at them, especially Dash, if my friend wasn't being threatened. Some random person jumped up and bolt for the exit before Danny let out another pain filled scream.

_What's going on? We have to stop this. She's going to kill Danny...or the crowd will._

A thin dome of green shimmered into existence right where the guy had just walked and he took a quick step away from it. The chains in the center of the dome holding Danny quit moving.

"Don't worry," she grinned wickedly and continued with a sickening sweet voice, "the outer dome only holds ghosts. You can leave at any time. But the boy will pay for your abandonment."

Everyone, including me, grudgingly took our seats as we gave the ghost a glare. She just burst in a fit of cackling.

"Oh...hehehe..." she giggled while acting as if she were innocent, "You actually CARE about this boy? My, my, you do! Well, we'll have to CAPTURE his secret!"

Most of the crowd's movement ceased to exist and they stared blankly.

"Don't tell me, sweeties," her voice didn't sound so nice anymore, "that you have never noticed him..."

_She has a point. Danny's always getting ignored, beaten, (physically and mentally) and abandoned by people he should be able to trust. (Besides Sam, Jazz, a few given allies, and me)_

Most were staring at the ground while others looked ready to protest. Those who had been about to open their mouths, were sent silencing glares from Sam and I.

"That will make this so much easier!" She laughed again before continuing, "let the show begin!"

With that, the central dome changed its scene and the machine let Danny go by leaving the cuffs of the shackles on as the rest fell away.

Sam and I glanced at each other both telling the other the same thing.

_We're SO screwed!_

* * *

**Call out (since I can't PM them) to****Aliyah shine (guest): I really like your idea. Who should his mom be? Because I really like Sam and Danny together but some people don't. And I'm trying to work on Powered. I will get the next chapter out in three or four days! **

**Well, tell me ideas for scenes! I was thinking about doing one about Dash's bullying. **

**~Angelicat2~ **


	5. Bullies

**It is so hard to update with a phone! It's kinda ridiculous but I like doing it so I can post my stories! By the way, I love reading your reviews! I don't own DP? I don't! **

* * *

Pain. That's all that he felt. Stinging pain flowing over his entire body. It felt almost as bad as the accident. He was pretty sure his body would be smoking if the pain continued. He was getting electrocuted.

Not that he wasn't used to it, he was always getting the rest of his half life shocked away from him. But this hurt more than those nets Skulker used, more than Vlad's beatings, and even more than most of his parent's inventions.

But as quickly as it had come, it disappeared.

**Danny's POV**

I awoke to the sound of lockers closing. The scuffle of shoes and the murmurs of students confused me. How did I get back to school?

The last thing that I remember was fighting Skulker. I had just weakened him enough to put him inside the Fenton thermos, when I heard a unknown cackle and then everything went dark and fuzzy after that.

'Back to school Fenton!' I mentally exclaimed to myself.

It was currently lunchtime and everyone was getting their lunches (or money) from their lockers so they could head to the cafeteria.

'That's odd. I shouldn't have been gone until lunch. It was just Skulker! He's not that difficult to defeat...'

I quickly got up and went to my abused locker (it had graffiti and stickers on it and I had nothing to do with it) where I entered my locker code to open it. Reaching inside, I pulled out some textbooks for later, some money from my parents, and a lunch that I had prepared for myself earlier today. But before I could even close my locker, the last person that I ever wanted to talk to came up to me.

'Great,' I rolled my eyes before acting scared, 'Dash.'

"Hey Fentonail!" Dash marched straight up to me and stuck his thick finger on my chest, "I need some money and I know you'll give me it!"

"Here," I sighed before reaching into my pocket and handing him the money that I had, "take it."

He greedily snatched it up before silently counting it.

"This isn't enough," he began chuckling before he leaned closer and his arms sandwiched me so I couldn't get away, "I need something else."

"Geez," I sarcastically replied, "I didn't know you wanted a boyfriend. But you know, I have a girlfriend so I'm already taken. But thanks for the offer."

Dash's face was becoming more red by the second and if this was a cartoon, smoke would've been pouring out of his ears. His indigo eyes darkened before he moved his arms away.

"Ugh!" His arms were crossed and he looked slightly disgusted, "I am not...I don't like guys!"

'Could've fooled me.'

"Come on," I leaned against my locker, "you can't hold your feelings in forever. You should just admit it."

Dash almost growled in an animalistic way before he grinned.

"Fine, I'll admit something," Dash pushed me against my locker, "you're my favorite punching bag!"

'Why am I not surprised,' I rolled my eyes, 'it's not like he would actually stop bullying people.'

When he noticed that I wasn't even paying attention to him, he slammed his hand into my torso.

'Great,' I bent over in fake pain, 'now I have to pretend like it hurts a lot. I'm getting very tired of this.'

"Whatever, loser!" The bully shouted to me before I was pushed harshly and my head hit my locker really HARD. Next time that I looked up, he was gone. My vision was blurry and out of focus, but I attempted to get up anyways. Feeling intense pain in the back of my head, I reached my hand to the spot where it hurt then I pulled my hand back when I felt something move on it! Blood!

'Crap,' I sighed and headed towards the bathroom when the bell to start fifth period rang, 'I'm thunkig tjat is a...concussion!'

My mottled mind pieced the puzzle together just as I looked into the mirror. Although I couldn't see any visible injuries, I could feel my head throbbing like it does whenever I smash into a building while fighting a ghost. Trying to look under my black shirt, I felt as if I shouldn't pull it up; you know that saying about feeling as if someone were watching you? Well, that's exactly how I felt. So I instead used my invisibility to make my shirt see through, but only I could see under the patch.

Besides the ever so common scars on my skin, a six pack, (crazy right? It's like Fenton? Six pack? Not possible) and wounds from my recent spat with Skulker, there was slight bruising that had already turned yellow. (thanks super healing)

Deciding that those were fine, I moved on to the back of my head. It had stopped bleeding and blood was matted into my raven-colored hair which would make it difficult for anyone else to see.

'Well, my thoughts are becoming clearer!' I mused myself humorlessly, 'Now to get this cleaned up and get to class.'

So I began cleaning it the best I could before I simply threw my dirty paper towel away and went to class. The empty halls gave off an eerie feeling, but I was (sadly) used to it!

I finally arrived at the door where I paused before taking a deep breath. When I walked through, I saw that our normal teacher was gone.

'Maybe he hasn't arrived yet.'

Just as I thought that, (stupid Murphy's Law) Mr. Lancer threaded into the class. He gave a quick sweep of the class before his eyes landed on me and he frowned disappointedly.

"Mr. Fenton," his frown didn't disappear, "it would be most appropriate that you get to class on time. Now please take your seat."

'People!' I felt like arguing but instead headed to the back where my two best friends were, 'They just instantly assume stuff! I'm getting tired of that too.'

Besides some snickers and a threat from Dash about getting a wedgie later, nothing else happened that period.

Then why did something feel wrong?


End file.
